Atascado
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot] Kai encuentra un reto en un pequeño frasco inicio de crónicas KaiRei KaixRei


Hola! yo de nuevo aquí con una de mis tantas locuras! con ustdes les traigo las **crónicas kairei!** pequeño proyecto de Addanight Akire777 (la convencimos XD)y una servidora para revivir el kaixrei así que aquí les traigo la pirmer cosa!

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **K nada importante solo Yaoi

**Summary: **Kai encontró un reto en un frasco

* * *

Todo estaba listo, el vaso con leche, la mantequilla, todo, el crimen perfecto, y EL no se enteraría de nada. Había hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse temprano, bueno, al menos temprano para él; había decidido no usar el tostador pues el ruido de la resistencia podría alertar a tan terrible ser, había puesto el pan en la sandwichera eléctrica. Click. La luz roja pasó a verde indicando que el pan ya estaba tostado. Con los ojos centelleantes untó la mantequilla que se derretía por el calor del pan. ¡cuánto había esperado ese momento! Casi le parecía una eternidad desde que había probado algo decente, pero ¡es que EL lo tenía martirizado! No importó lo mucho que rogó e imploró él, el frió y despiadado no cedió ante sus súplicas, y desde entonces sus mañanas eran lo más horrible, seguidas trágicamente por el mediodía y aún peor las solitarias noches.

Pero ahora, ahora ¡cumpliría su deseo, nadie iba a impedírselo! Solo faltaba un ingrediente y el acto quedaría culminado, solo faltaba aquel delicioso manjar rojo, tomó el frasco en sus manos y observó su contenido, sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad, casi podía oler el delicioso aroma de la fruta en conserva ¡ya no podía esperar! La mermelada, la mermelada de fresa era lo que majestuosamente daría el toque final a sus panes con mantequilla. Giró la tapa-rosca y... nada, no se movió, más fuerte... nada "Rayos" murmuró , tomó el secador y con ello intentó de nuevo. nop. La tapa estaba pegada...

- ¡Y cómo no iba a estarlo si te han dejado tan abandonada! –afirmó con fervor el chico peliazul al frasco en sus manos-

Lo intentó de todo, incluso golpeó la tapa contra el borde de la mesa, ya poco le importaba que su martirizador le escuchase... y aún así nada. En ese momento un chico rubio aparecía por la puerta de la cocina con su dorado cabello oscurecido por el agua y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

- ¡Good Mornig!

- ¡Maxie! –se alegró el chico- que felicidad, toma ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? –y le lanzó el frasco de jalea al blondo, quién lo atrapó y miró intrigado- parece que aún estoy medio dormido y no tengo fuerzas.

- Pero Tyson ¿no te había puesto Kai a dieta?

- Al diablo con eso ¿sabes lo que es desayunar una simple taza de te y una mugrosa galleta de arroz todas las mañanas?

- Si... así que fue por esto que te levantaste tan temprano ¿o me equivoco?

- A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios

- Bien, pero si Kai se entera yo no seré responsable

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¡apresúrate que se enfrían!

El pequeño rubio intentó girar la tapa, una, dos, tres veces y nada... una vez mas. Nada. Sus mejillas habían cambiado al tono del frasco y se encontraban un tanto infladas. Nada.

- Lo siento Ty parece que está pegada –la cara del nipón se ensombreció de sobremanera-

- Rayos

Segundos después la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín se abrió dando paso a un muy agitado Rei, regresaba de sus ejercicios matutinos y se le veía lleno de energía.

- ¡Rei amigo! Que bueno que te veo ¿quieres ayudarme con esto? –dijo el peliazul y le arrebató el frasco al rubio dándoselo a Rei.- este recibió el artículo mirándolo con desconfianza

- Pero Tyson ¿No te había puesto Kai a dieta?

- ¡Al diablo con eso, sólo ábrela!

- Bien, bien, no te desesperes, pero yo no tomo ninguna responsabilidad de esto ¿entendido?

- ¡Bien!

Rei giró la tapa y nada, más fuerte aún y... nada "mmm" tomó mejor posición y giró la tapa con mayor fuerza, los músculos firmemente marcados en sus brazos se tensaron ante el esfuerzo; después de un rato dejó el frasco sobre la mesa y espero a que la circulación regresara a su mano; cuando la logró abrir tenía una pequeña laceración sangrante en el dedo índice.

- Cielos Rei ¿estas bien?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, no es nada – y se llevó el dedo a la boca- ¿sabes Ty? Creo que está pegada –dijo y se fue murmurando algo que se parecía mucho a "estúpido frasco, ni me gusta la mermelada"

El siguiente en mostrarse en la cocina fue el feje, Tyson había decidido que si la fuerza bruta no era la solución al problema, tal vez la inteligencia tuviera más suerte. Así que planteó su problema a Kyo y cedió el frasco, entonces...

- Pero Tyson ¿No te había puesto Kai a dieta?

- ¡AHHHHHH!

* * *

Rei entraba a la alcoba que compartía con Kai, luego al baño, no se molestó siquiera en tocar la puerta, aún y cuando había vapor saliendo de este. Para ser sinceros las cosas entre ellos empezaban a tomar más forma.- hacía un par de semanas atrás era un simple flirteo, pero ahora ya estaban siendo un poco más atrevidos, se rozaban siempre y cuando podían y coqueteaban el uno con el otro, todo era perfecto salvo que ninguno se atrevía a dar ese paso final.

Rei se dirigió directamente al botiquín intentando ignorar a su capitán secándose su bien formado cuerpo. Tomó una bandita y se la colocó en el dedo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Mm? Oh, no es nada solo me lastimé con un frasco de jalea

- Hn. A ti no te gusta la jalea, y Max se pone hiperactivo... no me digas que...

- Ups...

- Se supone que lo había puesto a dieta ¿qué hace comiendo mermelada?

- No te preocupes no puede abrir el frasco está atascado

- Es un tonto, que bueno que no le ayudaste a abrir el frasco.

- Eh... de hecho... lo hice ¿qué no escuchaste que por eso me lastimé el dedo?

- ¿No pudiste abrirlo?

- No, está bien pegado.

Kai frunció el entrecejo... Rei no era ningún débil y el que un frasco le hubiera ganado la batalla era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Valla eso era un reto. Sin más ni más se quitó la única prenda que le cubría, osease la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, dejando un atónito y sorprendido kot analizando la anatomía del ruso por el espejo. Kai se colocó sus bóxer y salió de la habitación par volver en unos cuantos segundos después completamente vestido.

- Ya verás como yo puedo abrir con facilidad ese frasco, eres un débil

Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta. A Rei le tomó unos segundos procesar la información de que Kai lo había retado así que tiró la envoltura de la bendita en la basura y se apresuró tras el ruso.

* * *

Una vez en la cocina todos tenían una expresión de miedo, ya que Kai había aparecido de la nada quitando el frasco de mermelada de las manos de Kyo que estaba analizándola, Tyson apresuró a esconderse tras su rubio y suplicar por su integridad física cosas como "la mermelada me obligó"

Kai había tomado firmemente el frasco en sus manos "esto va a ser muy fácil, no hay frasco que se me resista" pensó con altanería... le dio un giro... nada... con mas fuerza... nada...ahora empezaba a fruncir más el ceño!... nada, nada y nada. Pero no se rendiría ¿verdad? El era Kai, Kai Hiwatari y ningún frasco de quinta le iba a ganar!

15 min. después...

- Saben chicos ya me aburrí voy a practicar con Draciel

- Yo te sigo Maxie ¿una batalla?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Bien, eso me dará oportunidad de recolectar algunos datos de sus actualizaciones.

- ¿VienesRei?

- Lo siento, prepararé la comida

- Bueno ¿y tu Kai?

- Hn. No

- Como sea...

Y así es como cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades normales excepto nuestro querido capitán que seguía sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando el frasco con detenimiento unas veces y otras intentando abrirlo sin ningún resultado visible. Rei iba y venía por la cocina cortando y mezclando ingredientes.

- ¿Sabes Kai? –dijo en un tono provocador- tal vez te agrade ayudarme a cocinar... dejaré que pruebes "todo" –y puso énfasis en la última palabra; generalmente Kai le hubiera seguido el juego, pero ahora había algo más importante, algo que acaparaba su atención, algo que era prioritario... abrir el bendito frasco de mermelada de fresa- Oh vámos ya deja ese estúpido frasco

- Hn. –fue la negativa-

- Tsk... –y el joven tigre se sintió un tanto desplazado-

* * *

la gente normal se hubiera rendido después de unas cuantas horas, las personas perseverantes hubieran intentado abrir el frasco todo el día, las personas tercas y necias se hubieran levantado al día siguiente para intentar abrir el frasco, y después de estas personas estaba Kai... Kai llevaba tres días y dos noches sentado en la cocina intentado abrir el frasco.- y la verdad Rei comenzaba a sentir que aquel inerte y despreciable frasco de conserva le estaba quitando la atención de su muy querido ruso.

- ¡Kai ya déjalo por la paz!

- ¡Jamás!

- ¿No hay nada que te haga separar de ese frasco?

- Hn.

Rei dio una patada en el suelo en señal de frustración y se fue a tirar al sofá totalmente ofuscado... la verdad también se sentía un poco triste, todo había estado avanzando tan bien entre ellos, casi estaba seguro que Kai correspondía esos sentimientos, creía que no eran simples coqueteos... pero ahora ese maldito frasco de jalea venía a arruinarlo todo.

No iba a dejarse ganar por un frasco ¿verdad? Él era Rei Kon el gran tigre ¿verdad? Él era el orgulloso dueño de Drigger y no se iba a dejar vencer por nada ¿verdad?. ¡Verdad! Decido él sería quién le pondría fin a esa ridiculez del frasco. Se puso en pié y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Kai se me ocurrió una forma en la que puedes abrir ese frasco –dijo firmemente-

- Hn. ¿cómo?

- Tienes que sostenerlo fuertemente, y pase lo que pase no lo vayas a soltar ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –dijo levantando una ceja intrigado-

Rei le tomó por los hombros y sorpresivamente unió sus labios con los de Kai, pero para nada era un inocente beso, al primer contacto había mordido el labio inferior de Kai para que este abriera la boca y le diera paso para introducir su lengua en la boca del ruso, después de haber robado todo el aliento de este se separó y murmuró contra sus labios "te quiero"

Kai sintió algo recorrerle la espina ante estas palabras y después... después... ¿algo húmedo en sus pantalones¡oh cielos! Había logrado abrir el maldito frasco pero había derramado su contenido en sí mismo

- ¡Demonios! –Rei se separó y miró el pequeño accidente que su ruso había tenido-

- Bien, al menos ya está abierta –dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

- Gato tramposo –y Rei rió armoniosamente, parece que necesitas un baño... prepararé uno-

- Prepara dos... parece que también necesitas uno ¿ne? –completó Kai con un seductor tono mientras le aventaba un poco de jalea a la ropa-

- Lo que tú quieras –y desapareció por la puerta rumbo a su alcoba-

- Yo también te quiero Rei... –dijo Kai con una sonrisa, ya más para él que para Rei, ya después se encargaría de hacerle llegar el mensaje a su lindo kot-

Se encaminaba a reunirse con él cuando cierto glotón entró de nuevo en la cocina.

- ¿Kai ya pudiste abrirla la... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mi mermelada!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben que sus revs son lo más importante para mua!

Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!

p.d. no crean que me he olvidado de mis otros fics ¿eh? voy lenta pero segura XD


End file.
